Just Realize It
by MiLdJuNg
Summary: Wolfram breaks te engagement with his love, Yuuri. How Yuuri do to get him back, when he realized his love to the blonde already...and his own jealousy gonna kill him! ....YUURAM. T for safe.


Just Realize It

**Just Realize It**

**St : 29 June.**

**Chapter 1: Breaking**

It's just an ordinary day. The 27th Demon King, Yuuri Shibuya found himself is being chased by the angry fire demon soldier—Uh, His accidental fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld…

He isn't just a very beautiful BOY!! But he is a jealous, anger and aggressive brat!!

"You cheater!" He shouted as run towards the demon king who is trying to run away.

"What am I doing now!!" Yuuri said as try to run away from him as fast as possible.

"You flirted with that maid, didn't you!! You cheat!!"

"Hey!! When was I flirting with that maid huh? I just tell her about Greta's favorite cookies." The demon king tried to explain while running away from his anger fiancé.

He's such an irrational guy!! How many days he has to running away because of this soldier's jealous!

"Stop right now! Yuuri!!"

"No!! It should be you if we have to stop!!"

"I shouldn't stop because you're a wimpy cheater!!" Wolfram said, still running after his fiancé.

He has had enough. Why he must to be like this everyday!? He bored. Just bored.

"Wolfram, I order you to stop!!" He said as Wolfram stop running immediately.

"Huh? That's mean you admitted that you cheat on me, right? You wimp." Wolfram crossed his arms to his chest and 'Hmph!'

"I NEVER admit it because I didn't!"

"Liar." Wolfram said "I knew that you do. Because I'm your fian.."

"We're friends, Wolfram"

"No, Yuuri, We aren't." _We aren't because I love you._

"We're friends."

"No, We aren't, Yuuri, I'm your fian…"

"Stop speak about 'fiancé' things, WILL YOU!!" Yuuri, unconscious, shouted at Wolfram, making the blonde taken aback.

"Yuuri.."

"I'm tired, Wolfram. I'm tired to listen the ridiculous things like this from you every time you scold at me!! I'm bore!! Why should I listen when you blamed me with the reason that I NEVER want to!!"

"……"

"First time I arrived here, I didn't know the custom! I slapped you because you insulted my mother!! That's all!! I didn't want to engage with a boy!! I don't know why you stil…"

"Break it"

"Huh?"

He looks at those Wolfram's gorgeous green eyes. They didn't filled with anger anymore but, now they full with..

Pain.

"Please, don't make me say it again." The blonde took a deep breath before says the sentence that rip his own heart to pieces.

"Break the engagement, if it bothered you so much." Even though the golden bangs cover the blonde eyes. But the king can feel the pain in his voice.

"Wolfram, I didn't mean to…"

"No—Yuuri. If it's not today, one day in the future I will have to say it after all." His voice softened, but still can't hide the pain.

"Wolfram..I--"

"Don't worry Yuuri. It's just calling it off! It doesn't mean I can't be your friend. You wimp!" The blonde smile sincerely.

"Really? You still be my friend, right?" Yuuri said with the hopeful smile.

"Sure, I still be the wimp's friend.." _and the one who will love you…_ "Forever." Wolfram smiled as Yuuri grins at him widely.

"Thank you! Wolfram! Thank you so much for understand me!!" The king shook the blonde hand with joy.

_I'm glad that I can make you happy. _"You wimp."

"Don't call me that!"

"It's time to study with Gunter, Yuuri, before he has a heart attack because he can't find you."

"I know." Yuuri chuckled. "See you at dinner, Wolfram!" He waved his hand while running to find Gunter.

"Okay. See you." Wolfram muttered in his breath.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_I'm so happy?...No I'm almost happy. But why!? I should be happy. But why am I so…disappointed?—No. why should I be disappointed? It's the best thing that ever happened to me._

"Heika, Are you listening to me!?"

"Of course I am, Gunter."

--Two hours later--

"Hiya!! Conrad" Yuuri waved his hand when he found his godfather.

"Heika, Did you finish Gunter's lesson already?" Conrad Weller, the second son of the previous Maou, Lady Cecilie and Yuuri's godfather.

The man who always has the smile on his face.

"Yeah! What are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you something about..uh, my younger brother" Yuuri startled a bit.

"Ah. What?"

"How is the relationship between you and Wolfram, Yuuri?"

"What!?"

"Please answer me, Heika"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. Well, um..ano.. Wolfram just called the engagement off two hours ago."

"What!?" Conrad's smile faded away from his face almost immediately as he started to run.

"Sorry Heika! I think I have the important duty waited for me. See you at dinner!" The brown haired man said before run away.

Conrad ran to find his younger brother around the Covenant Castle.

No where. _I think he's in his bedroom. _The half-demon soldier ran to his younger brother's room.

He opens the room's door lightly. Found his little brother lying on the bed with his arm cover his eyes, sobbing softly.

"Wolfram.." Conrad murmured his brother's name before touch his trembling arm softly.

Unexpectedly, the blonde hugged him almost immediately as buried his face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I…I'm sorry.. But—but.. Just let me stay like this, 10 minutes no—5 minutes is enough, please."

"It's okay, Wolfram. You can cry and stay like this forever if you want to, brother" Conrad comfort his little brother, stoke his golden hair softly.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"So, Why you called the engagement off huh? Wolfram."

"Because that's the way that wimp wants to." Wolfram says softly. His eyes redden after cried almost hour.

"Wolfram, I'm sure that Heik—Yuuri didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know. But the fact is he doesn't love me."

"Just give him the time, Wolfram. He will. Just waiting for him"

"I'll waiting for him forever, Conrad, because I can't find the way to stop loving him." Wolfram closed his eyes.

"Go to wash your face, Wolfram. Dinner is ready."

"Okay." Wolfram answered. Before he go to bathroom he turn back to face his 'Little big brother' again.

"You'll….wait for me to go to dinner together right?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"Of course I will." The brown haired man smiled softly.

"Thank you." The blonde hesitated a bit. "Brother."

Conrad's eyes widen before turn normally, without hesitant, smiled brightly to his little brother.

"You're welcome."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Wolfram and Conrad walk to have dinner. When they opened the door, it seems everyone is at the table already.

The demon king stares at the blonde and felt he lost his self-confidence. _Why?_

Wolfram, who always sits next to Yuuri, but today he's sitting next to Conrad. Everyone at the table except Conrad, even the demon king look at him surprisingly.

"Before we have the dinner, I have the important thing to announce to everyone." Wolfram said calmly.

"I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, wants to break the engagement with the 27th demon king, Yuuri Shibuya."

Everyone at the table seems shocked by the blonde's decision. Don't have anyone dared to break the silence. Until Gwendal who is still staring at his little brother broke the silence.

"Are you serious about this? Wolfram."

"I never had been sure like this for all of my life, brother" Wolfram said with a flat tone. Gwendal just nodded in responded.

"Wolfy-chan, why do you want to break the engagement with Yuuri Heika?" Cecilie asked her youngest son with concerned.

"It's the best way for Yuu-- for us, mother. That wimp never wanted the engagement in the first place."

Since it doesn't have anyone against his decision anymore, so, he continued.

"Well, so, the engagement between me and Yuuri is broken" He looked at the king's midnight eyes. "Congratulations, Yuuri. But I'm still being your friend and subject, don't forget that, wimp."

"I do and don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri pouted cutely, hiding his shocked and disappointed into his mind.

_What was happened to me?_

"We must eat the dinner before the food will be cold." Conrad spoke softly before everyone at the table started to eat their dinner.

After everyone finished dinner. Wolfram is walking away to the hallway as being stop by the king.

"Wait, Wolfram!"

The blonde turned to face his king. "What?"

"Are you…okay?" The black haired king asked, scratched the back of his neck, uncertainly.

"Why am I not? Of course I am!"

"Ah..that's great. Ano…what about tonight? Will you sleep in..uh 'our' bedroom?" Yuuri blushed slightly with the word 'our'. He didn't know the reason. He just wanted to see the blonde's reaction.

But Wolfram's reaction doesn't change even a bit. He looked in Yuuri's eyes as he said.

"That's 'your' bedroom, Yuuri. Don't you think it's improper that the king and the soldier sleep in the same bedroom huh? You wimp."

"Ah, Right." The black haired boy looked at the floor, disappointedly.

_What's the reaction of the blonde's that he wanted to see?_

He thought he's going to insane right now. _What was happened to me!?_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Night falling.. It seems everyone in the castle is going to sleep but Yuuri hadn't sleep yet, he just wanted to see his daughter's face and checked that she's sleeping peacefully.

So, he's going to Greta's room.

"I think you should go to sleep, Greta" He heard the familiar voice in his daughter's room before he reached the doorknob.

He opened the door softly. Surprisingly, he saw his now ex-fiancé is sitting on the chair next to Greta's bed.

"But, Wolfram, I don't want to sleep!" Greta's little cute voice said to smiling Wolfram.

"No, You can't. You'll have the lesson with the maids tomorrow, Won't you?" Wolfram said softly. His gorgeous green eyes filled with tender.

The demon king knew that Wolfram is the kind-hearted person, but he never saw him showed apparently like this.

"If you sing to me, I'll sleep!" Greta smile broadly as the blonde's both cheeks turned pink.

And Yuuri don't know why he thinks that's so cute.

"Greta..I don't know what the song that I can sing for you"

"Of course it'll be the song that you write to Daddy Yuuri!" Greta smile brightly as the demon king's eye open widely.

_For me!? Wolfram wrote the song for me!?_

_Why am I feel so happy like this!? Yuuri you baka!!_

"I can't sing that song anymore, Greta." Wolfram smiled sadly.

_Why!? _Yuuri thinks to himself before noticed, what a meaning of the blonde's words is.

"Please, Papa Wolfram! I'll not tell daddy Yuuri about this!, please" Greta used her puppy dog eyes that she learned from Yuuri, and made the blonde give up.

_Great job! Greta! _Yuuri thought again. _What am I doing!? Seem like I'm such an idiot._

"Okay, But promise me that you'll sleep okay?"

"Yeah!!"

Wolfram touched his daughter's forehead softly before started to sing.

_From me, the one who always loves you._

_I really don't know what I should do._

_In my dreams I'm always be with you._

_Open my eyes to face the day and you're gone._

_Even though my heart's breaking, but I'm still waiting._

_Closing my eyes and dream again._

_The truth is you never love me._

_The truth is you're the one who never look at me._

_But I'm still waiting for you._

Wolfram sang softly yet sadly as he closed his eyes.

_From me, the one you never love._

_Even if it tears my heart apart, but I still love you._

_Waiting for the day that you will love me too,_

_Closing my eyes and dream again._

…_I am still waiting for you._

Yuuri is still watching the blonde singing and his heart is beating.

_I don't know what I should do._

_And don't know what I should say._

_Because all of the day I'm thinking of you._

_Closing my eyes and dream again._

_And wish that One day, my dream will become true._

Now, Wolfram is stop singing and watching Greta who sleeps soundly, smiling warmly at his daughter.

"It's the last time that I'll sing this song, Greta." Wolfram spoke softly before stood up and walked away from this room. Yuuri startled before hiding himself hurriedly.

He waited until the blonde out of his sight, thinking to himself nervously.

_What's the meaning of 'Last time' Wolfram!! And why did I feel hurt like this!?_

The king went to sleep but he knew that he can't.

Why dose he feel so cold?

Why does he feel so lonely?

Why can't he sleep like everyday he ever did?

Just didn't have the blonde's body lying next to him. Why does he feel like this?

_Maybe he lov—no… likes the blonde?_

_That's impossible, definitely._

**Chapter 2: Jealous?**

"Heika"

"………"

"Heika?"

"……"

"Heika!!"

"Wha-! What? Gunter!? Don't sneak up to me like this!" the king said and looked at lavender-haired man.

"What're you talking about, Heika? I'm calling you over and over and you aren't listening to me! Oh, Heika, Are you disgusting me!? Oh, Heika!"

"There, there, Gunter, what are you want to talk about, then?"

"It's the celebration of the flowers blossom Festival, Heika"

"Huh?"

"The festival of the Relianlovia flowers blossom, Wimp" Yuuri startled when Wolfram walked in the room. He can't face the blonde.

"Relian…What?"

"Relianlovia, Wimp. It's the flower's name that mixed from the words reliance and love, and they're blossoming out in this season. So, we'll celebrate for the reliance of love once a year."

"Wow. It's such a nice meaning. What does Relianlovia look like?" The dark-haired boy seemed interested in this festival already.

"Light pink with seven petals. The size of them is about the hand's breadth. Their pollen is white and yellow" Wolfram avoided the king's eyes before continued.

"If we can find them in eight petals and give it to the one you love and he or she accepts it, it means your love is accepted."

"It's so romantic right? Wolfram." Yuuri said with soft smile. Wolfram just frowned.

"Heika, I don't think Wolfram thought it's romantic. Maybe he disliked it as well" Gunter said with a grin.

"Huh? Why?" Yuuri asked Gunter as he frowned a little. _Why does Wolfram dislike it?_

"Because every year, when it's time to this festival. He received the eight petals of Relianlovia from men and women almost the whole kingdom." Gunter chuckled.

"What!?" Yuuri almost stood up from his chair, but even his seem-so-angry voice is enough to makes Wolfram and Gunter stare at him.

"What's the matter with you? Wimp." Wolfram quirked his eyebrows up a bit.

"…No, but, that eight petals of Relianlovia isn't rare to find? Then, why did you receive them that much!?"

"Every Relianlovia trees have one of eight petals of Relianlovia, Wimp."

"I see and stop calling me a wimp!"

"I can't, because you're such a wimpy king." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Wolfram!!" Yuuri protested.

"Uh, Heika, we'll arrange the celebration three days later and you'll have a greeting speech for all demon tribe." Gunter explained.

"Okay, Okay" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Try your best, Wimp" Wolfram said softly.

Yuuri felt his heart beating but he ignored it, smiled back to his 'best friend'

"Thank you, Wolfram"

Even though he has the golden bangs hide his face. But the king knew that the blonde was blushed, Unconsciously, He thought that Wolfram is so cute..

_Argh!! What was gotten into me!?_

"I've going to train my soldier right now, Gunter, Would you please answer those letters and requests?" Wolfram turned back again to face the lavender-haired man who tried to hide his smile.

"Of course, Wolfram but, Do you want to accept their request?" At this time Gunter's chuckling apparently before stopped by Wolfram's glare.

"That's no need, Gunter, Don't you dare!" Wolfram walked towards the door before turned back again. "If—if you do that. I swear I'll kill you!!" And he slammed the door.

"My, my, it seems that little Lord brat is angry right now." Gunter spoke, forgot that he's standing near the king who frowned deeply.

"What was that 'requests' about, Gunter?"

"Those requests were from the princes from the whole kingdom who wanted to slap Wolfram's left cheek, Heika."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Heika, They wanted to propose Wolfram."

"What? When? Who?" The demon king spoke up.

"Don't need to worry, Heika, even though Wolfram didn't have the engagement with you anymore. But I think he's still refusing to all requests"

"I didn't say that I'm worry about that, Gunter, You knew that I don't love him!" The demon king protested with pout and blushed lightly--didn't notice that the blonde's still standing in front of the door.

The blonde held the paper in his hand firmly. If he didn't forget to give this request to Gunter, Maybe he wouldn't know about this.

"I know, Heika" Gunter said softly.

_I know…Yuuri…_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Three days later.**

The Relianlovia blossom celebration started. At the party, the demon king who is standing alone, looking for his fi--no, Wolfram. But it seemed the blonde is still in his room.

Yuuri was surrounded by the women. He smiled sheepishly before know that the blonde who had just joined the party is staring at him.

Unconsciously, "Wo..Wolfram!" He tried to excuse.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram!" He spoke up. _He'll call a cheater by the blonde right now._

Wolfram walked towards him, quirked his eyebrow doubtfully.

"What are you apologizing for? Wimp."

"But you--!" before the king finished his sentence. THE MAN walked to ask Wolfram to dance with him!!

_You always call me a cheater…_

"Sorry, Yuuri. We'll talk later." Wolfram turned and gave his hand to THAT man.

Everyone seemed to stare at Wolfram and that good-looking man when they started to dance.

"Wah..so romantic! It seemed like they were made for each other!" the woman who stands near Yuuri spoke. Yuuri frowned deeply.

_Is that so? But I think they're rather look like Beauty and the beast._

The demon king's eyes widen when that man leaned his face close to Wolfram. His arm sneaks down to the blonde's hip….

And their dancing was stopped by the black-haired king who grabbed Wolfram's right arm unconsciously.

_Wah!! What am I doing!! _The king's face paled because Everyone's eyes are looking at him intently.

"S--Sor—Sorry for interrupted!! But I have a very important mission to asked Wolfram!!" He said quickly before dragged the blonde away from the party.

"H—Hey!! Where are we going!!" Wolfram cried while the king dragging him into their—no the king's bedroom.

They stayed in silence for a moment, before Wolfram spoke faintly.

"That's the prince of Kanilivia, you know?"

"…..."

"If you do like this, our alliance may…"

"I don't care!!" Yuuri burst out, made the blonde startled a bit.

"I--I mean..I saw that he was tried to flirt you."

"Then, why did you do that, Wimp" Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Stop calling me a wimp!! And that's because of YOU!!"

"Me? What was I doing? You wimp."

"Don't you know what were you doing!!" Yuuri clenched his fists.

"Tell me, then" Wolfram shrugged.

"You're--!!" _You're cheating on me!!_

"I'm what?"

"Nothing." Yuuri bit his lip, stared at the floor silently.

"Fine, then, I'll go to the party right now. Maybe he's still looking for me." Wolfram said before turned towards the door.

_Do you worry about him that much huh?_

The demon king feels crumple without reason. But all he can do is look at the blonde's back before he walked out his room.

_What does this feeling mean?_

_Could it be…. jealous?_

_No way…_

Yuuri walks slowly to the party again. And the familiar voice stopped him.

"Heika..Where did you go? I'm looking for you all the time!" Conrad said and stopped by the deep frown on the king's face.

"What happened, Yuuri?"

"Conrad" Yuuri hesitated a little before continued. "What does the word 'jealous' mean?"

"What?" Conrad startled. _Why did he ask this thing?_

"Don't make me say it again!! That's embarrassing!!" Yuuri blushed furiously.

"My apologize Heika" Conrad chuckled softly.

"Well, just answer my question Conrad."

"Um.. Jealous mean when you feel …angry, crumple when the one who you love was being with the other one that isn't you."

"But!! Friends can jealous each other also right?"

"That's different, Yuuri. Did you feel heartache or something like distraught?"

"Yeah.." Yuuri muttered under his breath.

"You were jealous, Yuuri."

"I'm—n…well, seem so.." Yuuri admitted, embarrassingly.

"Yuuri, Can I ask you something?" Conrad smiled lightly before gave the glass of water to the king.

"What?" Yuuri asked before drank the water.

"Were you jealous of that man who is try to flirt Wolfram?" Yuuri choked his drink immediately.

"Wah! Why are you asking me something like this?" Yuuri avoided his godfather's eyes.

"Well, They're seem.." Conrad pointed at that MAN and Wolfram. Look like they're talking about something that made Wolfram laughed and blushed lightly!!

The demon king clenched his fists, gritted his teeth.

_Why can you do this to me, Wolfram!!_

"Yuuri.." The brown-haired soldier called his godson's name before his hazel eyes grew widely as Yuuri's.

That man's handing out the eight petals of Relianlovia to Wolfram!!

The blonde blushed brightly but didn't accept his flower. It seemed the blonde is hesitant.

And of course, the demon king never wanted to wait until Wolfram accepts that flower. He glanced at Conrad a little before he dropped the glass that he's cupping on the floor intentionally.

Everyone stopped and looking at the king who's (pretended to) crying in pain. And the blonde ran to him almost immediately, forgot about that prince who seemed shocked.

Yuuri hide his grin when the blonde asked nervously. "How clumsy, You wimp!! Did you hurt anywhere!?"

"No, It just..well, It seemed I was sprain my right wrist." Yuuri answered the blonde sheepishly before saw Conrad chuckled that made him blushed furiously.

"I think you should go to your room now, Yuuri, Are you really okay?" Wolfram asked worriedly.

"Yep. Would you please go to the room with me?"

"Of course." Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Because you're such a wimpy chea—I mean, wimpy king."

_Just this time, you can called me whatever you want, Wolfram._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"You're such a wimpy king you know?" the blonde said while massaging the black haired king's wrist.

Yuuri stared at the blonde who engrossed in his wrist, smiled warmly.

"I know."

"You said you knew that but--" Wolfram looked up to his king, stop speaking immediately when their eyes met.

"I'm such a wimp, Wolfram." Yuuri spoke softly, grabbed Wolfram's arm and pulled the blonde sit next to him.

"Yuuri?"

"Because at this time.." The king leaned closer. Wolfram blushed at the intimately position, didn't look in the black eyes.

Yuuri raised the blonde's chin, forced the demon prince to look at him. Look in his beautiful green eyes deeply.

"I want to kiss you so badly." And the king leaned to pressed his lip on Wolfram's, in a chaste kiss.

The demon prince's eyes widen, recognized that he's kissing with Yuuri.

And he pushed the king away from him.

"W—Wolfram?" Yuuri spoke the blonde's name softy.

"Did you drink!? Yuuri, it's not funny!!" Wolfram bit his lip, blushed furiously. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not!!" Yuuri protested. "I just want to!!"

The blonde turned his face away.

"Friends are not suppose to do something like this, Yuuri. I think you were drank too much, right? So, have a rest, Wimp." The blonde spoke softly and quickly walked out of the king's room.

"Wait!—Wol.." The black haired boy tried to stop the blonde. But his bedroom's door shut by his ex-fiancé slightly.

**Chapter 3: Just Realize It**

_Why did he do that to me!! _Wolfram screamed in his head, rubbed his lip with his sleeve.

_Maybe I'm in a daydreaming.. _The blonde tweaked his cheek. _Ouch!! It hurts!!_

_Or maybe I should go to see Gisela. I must ask her that I'm crazy or not._ Wolfram rolled his eyes. _I think I really am crazy right now._

"Wolfram..Where's Heika?" The demon prince turned to face the brown-haired soldier.

"Well, Umm..he's…" His cheeks turned pink again. "He's in his room, Of course."

"What happened about you two?"

"Wha--!! What do you mean by that!!" Wolfram looked away. "Nothing happened!!"

"You are not good at lying, Wolfram" Conrad narrowed his eyes, smiled softly to his brother.

"He…" Wolfram spoke faintly. "He…k-k--ki--kissed me."

"Huh?" Conrad's eyes widen. But Wolfram protested. "It wasn't like that!! He..He was drunk!! S—so, he didn't mean to--um..do that to me."

To Wolfram surprised. Conrad chuckled blatantly.

"What was funny!! Brother!!" Wolfram snapped. His face reddened.

"You know what, Wolfram?"

"What?"

"Heik—Yuuri didn't drink. He just drank a glass of water."

"WHAT!!" Wolfram spoke up. Looked more confuse.

"Bu—but but..Why? I—I don't get it!!"

"You know why, Wolfram." Conrad smiled softly.

"I DON'T know!!" Wolfram snapped, embarrassed. "We're f--f--friends, Brother!!"

"You two are not friends, Wolfram, because you love him." _And He loves you. _Conrad said as Wolfram seemed shocked!

"You—!?"

"Why don't you confess to him seriously?" Conrad smiled again.

"Like I said before. He doesn't love me." Wolfram spoke softly but sadly.

"Then why he kissed you, Huh?"

"B-be—because he was drunk!!"

"I told you already, He didn't." Conrad rolled his eyes but smiled to Wolfram who is still blushing furiously.

"Then what do you want to say!? You want to say that wimpy, cheater, amateur king loves me!! That's impossible. He just said he was bored for having me as his fiancé and he never wanted to engage with a boy. He said that we're friends, Just a friend, Not boyfriend, not fiancé and of course--not LOVER!!" Wolfram said as the tears are streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly before turned around.

"I'm tired, Brother. Please just let me alone, Sorry." And he walked away…

Conrad looked at his younger brother's back until he out of his sight, seemed shocked about his little brother's reaction. The blonde never showed his weak and his tears in front of anyone. The brown haired man stood silently and knew that it'll have someone who more shocked than him.

"What will you do about this, Yuuri?" Conrad spoke with the king who tried-so-bad to hide himself in the corner of the wall. Those black eyes still widen with surprised and filled with pain.

Yuuri murmured under his breath. "I can't let him be like this..but I …don't know." Yuuri said before started to run.

"Yuuri!! Where are you going!?" The half-demon prince asked him doubtfully.

"ToWolfram's room!!" Yuuri answered back to his Godfather.

_Even though I don't know what should I do about this. But..all I know is I can't stand it when I saw him like this._

The demon king ran faster to his blonde's room. His heart's beating fast. All he wanted to do right now is confront to Wolfram.

Now, the blonde is lying on his back in bed. His tears are still streaming down his cheeks. And he doesn't know how to stop crying. _I'm such a weak. How I hate when I am so weak like this? _The blonde closed his eyes for a moment before he heard someone is knocking at his room's door, His eyes widen when he heard the familiar voice called his name.

"Wolfram! It's me! Please open the door!"

"Go away you wimp!! I don't want to talk with anyone!" Wolfram shouted back before covered his ears with his both hands, buried his face in a pillow.

_Damn, what should I do now!? _Yuuri scratched his back of his neck. _Maybe I should wait until he clam down…._

With the thought of it, Yuuri turned his back and walked away from the blonde's room.

Wolfram didn't hear Yuuri's sound anymore. He quickly opens the door, and it's empty. Yuuri already walked away….

The blonde sighed. Unconsciously thinking about when Yuuri kissed him. Wolfram touches his lips softly.

_If only you did with your love.._

**O o O o O o O o O o**

"_Wolfram…why?" Yuuri spoke jerkily when he saw Wolfram in the other man's embrace._

"_What're you talking about? Yuuri. This is my fiancé, my love, Voltaire" Wolfram said coldly as he wrapped his arms around that man's neck._

"_But you're my fiancé!"_

"_Hmm? Did you ever admit that? Besides, the engagement had broken already."_

"_It's not--!"_

"_Voltaire, I love you." Wolfram said with that man, ignored him and that man leans his face closer to the blonde._

"_No!! Wolfram! Don't!"_

"_Wolfram! Please! I—Lo…"_

"WOLFRAM!!"

The demon King sits on his bed, sweaty and found that he is in his bedroom.

_It's just a dream….right?_

_But…I feel like it isn't!_

Yuuri runs to Wolfram's room almost immediately. He really can't sleep peacefully every time that Wolfram isn't sleep next to him.

"Wolfram!! Please! Open the door!" He said like a mad man and the door opened slightly by Wolfram with red and sleepy eyes.

Those emerald eyes widen. It seems Wolfram wasn't intended to open the door. It's just an instinct, almost panic when he heard Yuuri's panic voice. He's going to close the door.

"Please…Wolfram."

But when he looked in those midnight eyes which filled with sadness, He gives the thought of close the door up.

"Come in…Yuuri" The blonde said while Yuuri smiled happily and come in his room.

"Who is Voltaire…Wolfram?"

"What?"

"Who is Voltaire?"

"He's my troops' vice captain, why?"

"So…He's not just a dream." Yuuri mumbled.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?"

"Don't get near him, Wolfram."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He loves you, right? That Voltaire" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked at him, confused.

"Why did you know that?"

"Then why I shouldn't know?" Yuuri pinned Wolfram on the wall, stared at him.

"What was gotten in to you? Release me!" Wolfram tried to struggle.

"Do you love him?"

"What!? Yuuri! you wimp!! Unhand me, NOW!"

"Answer me first, and then I'll release you."

"I'm not falling in love with ANYONE!!"

"Not even me?"

"What!!" The blonde blushed furiously. The guy in front of him is too strong, strong more than he thought.

"Do you love me? Wolfram."

Wolfram averted those black eyes. "I Don't!"

"Look at me, Wolfram." Yuuri raised the blonde's chin with his right hands, and Wolfram took advantage of this to…

Kicked the Demon King out of his room!!

"You bastard!! Don't say such things if you didn't mean to!"

And the door closed harshly, leave the King whose eyes are widen in shocked, still standing in front of the door.

_What have he done? What was he going to do with him!?_

Or this thing is 'Love'?

Chapter 4 : That's 'Love' means

"Heika?"

"…….."

"Heika?"

"…….."

"Yuuri!"

"Heh—Eh? What is it? Conrad."

"Are you okay? Today you seem so crumple."

"I'm okay…but who is that man anyway!?" Yuuri said while stared at the good-looking man who stands near Wolfram.

"Oh, you never saw him? He's Voltaire, Wolfram's troops' vice captain."

"Oh, is that so?" Yuuri glared at that man, helplessly.

"Yuuri…you know what?"

"What?"

"I never think you're the jealousy person." Conrad chuckled, made Yuuri startled.

"I'm not!"

"Then, why did you go to Wolfram's room last night?"

"Huh!? Y--You know!?" Yuuri blushes bright red.

"Of course, I was checking around the castle last night."

"Is this what the 'love' means?"

"What do you think, Heika?"

"I don't know but, really, I never in love with anyone before. I never feel like this before, I mean…I want to hold him..to ki--…well, I want to make him mine, have him stay by my side…"

"Then why you don't do anything?"

"I don't know what I should do!" Yuuri blushed.

"You already knew about the eight petals of Relianlovia, didn't you?"

Yuuri's eyes widen, Smiles broadly at his Godfather.

"Thank you Conrad! I never thought about this!"

"Want me to help you find it?"

"It's alright! I wanna find it myself!" Yuuri started to run into the garden.

--**Dinner**--

"Where's Heika? It's late now. Oh, Heika, Are you avoiding me?? Oh—Hei.."

"Shut up, Gunter." Gwendal frowned.

"Well, Heika said he won't eat dinner today." Conrad said while staring at Wolfram who averted his eyes.

"Is that so? Then, we should start eat dinner, shall we?" Gwendal said.

"I--I'm not hungry…So, please excuse me." Wolfram said before heads towards the door. Conrad smiled lightly at his little brother.

_Damn that wimp!? Why you always make me worried!?_

…_..and Damn me… Why am I worry about him this much?_

Wolfram stopped his feet when he saw Yuuri in the garden…look like he's find something. The blonde walked and stood behind the Demon King.

"What're you doing? Wimp."

"Wah!! Wolfram! Don't sneak up to me like this!" Yuuri tried to hide his blush when Wolfram's face closer to him.

Wolfram sits next to him, rested his chin on his knees.

"Why don't you go to eat dinner?" Wolfram asked worriedly.

"Then, why don't you?" Yuuri asked back. Wolfram averted his gaze, answer back jerkily.

"Because I--I-- I'm not hungry."

"Isn't it because you're worry about me?" Yuuri grinned at him.

"…I'm not!! Hmph! Wimp." Wolfram tried to hide his blush.

"Don't call me that." Yuuri smiled softly. "The stars are so beautiful tonight." He said while staring at the sky.

"Yeah." Wolfram smiled softly to those stars. "I didn't have a star-gazing for a long time."

_Damn! This blonde is going to kill him with his smile!_

Yuuri shocked when he saw the tears streaming down Wolfram's both delicate cheeks.

"Wolfram, why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"Idiot, your both cheeks are wet with your tears!" Yuuri held Wolfram's face with his both hands, wipes the tears with his thump.

"You always be kind like this to everyone." Wolfram smiled as the tears start to stream down again.

"Wolfram! What happened? Why are you crying!?" Yuuri started to panic when the tears streaming down again.

"I--I don't know." Wolfram smiled with the tears in his eyes. "I don't know…Yuuri. I don't know." He sobbed.

"Wolfram! Don't cry! Please!" Yuuri, don't know what he should do, hugging Wolfram tightly.

"Yuuri..?"

"I don't want to see your tears!" Yuuri said, hugged him tighter. "Do you hear me? Wolfram? So, please, don't cry."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram sobs harder, buried his face in The King's chest.

"I'm sorry. ….I'm…really sorry, Yuuri."

"What are you apologizing for!?"

"I don't know either."

"Idiot." Yuuri is still hugging Wolfram until didn't hear any sobs from the blonde.

"Wolfram…Are y--" When Yuuri pulled back lightly. The blonde in his arms was already slept.

"Huh." Yuuri sighed, smiles softly at the blonde who is sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Such a peacefully face, Huh?" Yuuri smiled softly and carried Wolfram in bridal style, going to 'their' bedroom while he stares at his pocket.

_Maybe…I should give it to him tomorrow._

Yuuri placed Wolfram in the bed lightly, brushed his golden bangs out of the blonde's face. His eyes trailed down at Wolfram's shirt.

_Should I put him on with his nightgown?_

_But…If I do that…I'll…._

_Argh! Yuuri! You pervert!!_

Yuuri picked Wolfram's nightgown from the closet, undressed the blonde warily.

"I swear to God above. I won't think something like 'that'…."

….then, Yuuri lay down beside the blonde, wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Goodnight, Wolfram."

Wolfram, unconsciously, buried his face in Yuuri's chest, smiled lightly

"Yuuri…."

**O o O o O o O o O**

Next morning, Wolfram opened his eyes lightly before his emerald eyes widen when he found himself in Yuuri's arm.

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram tried to struggle. The King opened his eyes and smiles at the blonde.

"Good morning, Wolfram."

Wolfram blushed furiously. "Don't 'Good morning' me!! You wimp! What are yo--!?" Wolfram's eyes widen in shocked when he found himself wear his pink nightgown.

"Eh—Wolfram, I can explain. Last night you were slept in my arms and I scared that you'll catch a cold…So…hehe…"

"S--So?"

"I changed your uniform into your nightgown….Hehe"

"Yuuri!! You Pervert!!" Wolfram, whose face is red like a rose, threw a pillow to Yuuri.

"Ow! It hurts! Wolfram! It's not like what you think! I didn't do anything to you--I mean ANYTHING, I swear!!"

"How many times you're humiliating me like this! You wimp! I hate you!! Why didn't I accept Voltaire!? Yes, I'm going to accept him NOW!" Wolfram shouted angrily before heads towards the door.

And two strong arms stopped him.

"Don't go. Please?" Yuuri said while buried his face in the blonde's nape, hugging Wolfram from behind.

"Y—Yuuri--release me."

"Not before I give something to you, Wolfram"

"Then what!? Give it to me quickly!" Wolfram turned to face his King.

"………"

"Yuuri! If you don't do anything I'll--!!"

SLAP!

Wolfram's eyes widen in shocked and held his left cheek, unbelievably.

"Yuuri—What are you…."

"Will you be my fiancé again? Wolfram" Yuuri said sheepishly while held his hand in front of Wolfram.

"Th--The eight petals of Relianlovia."

"Will you accept this?" Yuuri tries-so-damn-hard to not blush…but he knew that he's blushing after all.

"Are you joking me?"

"Wolfram, please accept this." Yuuri said again.

"Yuuri.." Wolfram bit his lips. "Can I hug you?"

Yuuri smiled broadly. "Of course."

"Yuuri!!" The blonde launched himself into Yuuri's waiting arms, tears of joy are streaming down.

"Is this means my love is accepted?" Yuuri chuckled and hugged the blonde tighter.

"You wimp. If you gave your love to me, you'll never have it back, you know?"

"Of course I know….because I won't give your love back to you either." Yuuri said and leaned his face to the blonde.

"You wimp." Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"And your wimp now." Yuuri said as he pressed his lips on Wolfram's.

It isn't passionate, but it's sweet, lingering kiss that feel like eternity for both.

When they pulled away, Yuuri said with his grin and pecked Wolfram's cheek.

"I love you, Wolfram."

"I love you too, Yuuri." Wolfram said with a smile. Before…

"But it isn't mean you can undress me!! You pervert!" Wolfram pouted and punched Yuuri's chest.

"Ow! Ow! I'll see it one day, after all. Why are you angry this much Huh?" Yuuri teased with his stupid grin.

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram blushed furiously. "You perve--!!"

Before Wolfram finished his words, his lips were claimed by Yuuri again.

That case can wait to clear later, doesn't it?

**End.**

**Finish 31st August.**


End file.
